


Take my Breath away

by Nina_Casillas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Tsukishima Kei, Flight references, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Top Gun (1986) References, Top Kageyama Tobio, Two Shot, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Casillas/pseuds/Nina_Casillas
Summary: "A Top Gun, donde la élite en aviación se congrega para desafiar a los mejores pilotos del país, ha ingresado Tobio Kageyama más conocido como “Hollywood”, un jovenzuelo temerario, ávido de aventuras, gloria y retos, quién se ve inevitablemente hechizado por el legendario e indescifrable rival, “King”.La zona de mayor riesgo no está en el aire, sino en el destino inevitable que conspira para que dos polos opuestos se atraigan"©Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en el que se desarrolla este fanfic, los personajes y demás elementos, le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate y las demás compañías que trabajen en conjunto y posean los derechos de la obra.[Kageyama Tobio x Oikawa Tooru]
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	Take my Breath away

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey!
> 
> Estoy muy emocionada de presentarles por fin este Twoshot que realicé para la Administradora de "Haikyuu Yaoi" en el evento que tenemos usualmente las capitanas durante las épocas decembrinas. ¡Es mi segundo año consecutivo participando! ¡Gracias Valentina por este evento tan maravilloso y por tu espera!
> 
> Tuve unos inconvenientes con mi computador y mis horarios en el trabajo, así que me fue imposible entregarlo a tiempo. No obstante, logré por fin hoy publicar la primera parte y espero que pronto pueda hacer lo mismo con la continuación. 
> 
> Me correspondió Valentina, nuestra administradora y ella decidió que fuera un KageOi lo que escribiría. Confieso que fue un desafío para mí, porque no es una pareja que shippee bastante, pero heme aquí, sacando la mejor trama posible para mi capi. 
> 
> A mi beta amada: Gracias por existir y ser siempre una guía, amiga, cómplice y compañera de aventuras. No sé que sería sin ti, y no me gustaría imaginármelo ni un momento. ¡Lo mejor siempre está por venir, amor! 
> 
> Leves Implicaciones de Kuroo x Tsuki!Fem, Hinata x Kenma!Fem, Bokuto x Akaashi!Fem... ¡Super advertidos!
> 
> Dejaré un apartado a continuación, para explicarles algunos términos relacionadas a la trama de "Top Gun". Esto con el fin de que no se extravíen demasiado en la narrativa que propuse para este pairing. 
> 
> Sin más rodeos... 
> 
> ¡Voilá!
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Nombres Claves
> 
> Las Fuerzas militares tienden a usar códigos y nombres claves para referirse a los miembros y camaradas de combate, esta historia no será la excepción. Les dejaré el listado de códigos con sus respectivos personajes:
> 
> Kageyama Tobio / "Hollywood"
> 
> Oikawa Tooru / "King"
> 
> Hinata Shoyo / "Crow"
> 
> Iwaizumi Hajime / "Cougar"
> 
> Kuroo Tetsurou / "Panther"
> 
> Bokuto Kotaro/ "Silver"
> 
> Tanaka Kiyoko/ "Dove"
> 
> Suna Rintaro/ "Sand Wolf"
> 
> Koganegawa Kanji/ "Bird"
> 
> Aone Takanobu/ "Wall"
> 
> Azumane Asahi/ "Ace"
> 
> Nishinoya Yu/ "Rolling Thunder"
> 
> Sawamura Daichi / "Hunter"
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Glosario de palabras
> 
> RIO (Radar Intercept Officer): Navegante, es una persona especializada en navíos de superficie o aéreos, se encarga de generar apoyo y soporte al piloto principal. 
> 
> F14 (Grumman F-14 Tomcat): Es un biplaza con pesado, de largo alcance y doble motor, diseñado por para la Fuerzas aereas de los Estados Unidos. El objetivo primario del Tomcat era la defensa de la flota naval y, entre sus objetivos secundarios, podían contarse la escolta de bombarderos y, más tarde, el ataque contra objetivos en tierra.
> 
> MiG 28: Son en realidad Northrop F-5E Tiger II estadounidenses, pertenecientes a los escuadrones agresores de la US Navy. Es un avión de caza con ala de geometría variable para misiones en todo tipo de condiciones meteorológicas. El MiG 28 en realidad no existe, nunca se ha nombrado los MiG con números pares. 
> 
> Maniobra G Negativa: Si, por ejemplo, se lanza súbitamente el avión en picado desde la posición de vuelo horizontal, el cuerpo del piloto (si está sentado) queda sometido a una fuerza en dirección cabeza-asiento que le hace reaccionar en dirección asiento-cabeza. Tal es la llamada aceleración negativa, que se mide en términos de G negativa.
> 
> F5: Los Northrop F-5A/B Freedom Fighter y F-5E/F Tiger II son parte de una familia de aviones de combate supersónicos ligeros diseñados y fabricados desde principios de los años 60.
> 
> Mustang GhostRider: Nombre clave de la embarcación base donde se monitorean los vuelos de la fuerza aérea y marina. 
> 
> Es importante destacar que la trama está basada enteramente en la película "Top Gun" y por lo tanto se ambienta a mediados de los años 80's. Pésimas referencias de aquella época. Inexactitudes de ingeniería Aerocivil y militar.

Escucha a Hinata parlotear a su alrededor tiñendo con emoción cada palabra sin sentido que logra articular en medio del éxtasis que vive ahí mismo. Lo delata también la inagotable felicidad velando el café claro de sus inmensos ojos, y la sonrisita socarrona que no abandona ni un instante su rostro redondo y aniñado. Pero además de esos detalles obvios, no hay nada más que Kageyama pueda decir al respecto, no cuando ahora mismo está inmerso en controlar el galopar impetuoso de su pecho. Es consciente del estado febril que abriga su cuerpo, y que deja tras de sí una estela de sudor congregándose poco a poco en la frente hirviente después del uso continuo del casco, en sus manos temblorosas que siguen sin acostumbrarse a abandonar una vez más el F14 con su nombre, en el cuello donde yace el recordatorio perenne de este propósito que empieza a cobrar sentido: su padre y ese legado tras él.

\- ¿Lo puedes creer Kageyama? ¡Iremos a Top Gun! ¡Y no sé aún como darle la noticia a Kozume! – menciona Hinata al borde de la combustión, con su semblante sonrojado y el brillo de su aura cegando momentáneamente a Tobio. – ¡Vamos a demostrar que somos los mejores en el aire! –

“Hollywood” logra contagiarse de esa ambición que pulula en la voz de “ _Crow_ ”, acompañando así con una sonrisa torcida y tímida la felicidad rimbombante de su compañero de viaje. Kageyama no hizo ningún intento de apartar el inevitable deseo de convertirse en el próximo instructor de Top Gun y demostrar que después de aquel incidente solo había regresado más fuerte y maduro que antes.

→──✦──←

\- ¡Aquí no hay nadie mejor que “ _Hollywood_ ” y yo, “ _Panther_ ”! – responde Hinata mientras sus ojos se estrechan incrédulos ante la suposición sin fundamento de su compañero. Kuroo se ríe estrepitosamente, mientras abre la puerta de su propio casillero y deja entrever la foto de una enfadada y aburrida rubia adherida allí: Kei. – No te seguirás riendo cuando nos veas llevándonos el triunfo a casa. Kozume hablará cada cena de navidad sobre tu derrota ante nosotros en _Top Gun_ , Kuroo-san –

-Oi, oi… “ _Silver_ ” y yo somos un buen equipo, pero no me refiero a nosotros cuando hablamos de los mejores. Hay un dúo que fue traslado de las escuadras experimentales de estrategia y rescate hasta aquí, con mucha experiencia si preguntas. Los he visto trabajar de cerca y honestamente, el equipo es superlativo – “ _Panther_ ” se encamina a las duchas, con la toalla en hombros y una sonrisa enigmática impresa en los labios – Así que no te preocupes _Chibi-Chan_ si yo termino siendo la burla de Kenma, tú serás la de Kei … -

-Argggg ¿Quién soportará a _Stinkyshima_ señalándome con el pavo de navidad como el peor piloto del país? ¡Absolutamente nadie! ¡Debemos ganar todo, porque o … -

Las palabras de Hinata se desvanecen en el aire para Kageyama, quien de inmediato reconoce al contendiente principal a batir entrando en su campo de visión. Es imposible pasar desapercibidos a sujetos como él, piensa “ _Hollywood_ ” de inmediato, al sentir como su imagen sinuosa le asfixia todo pensamiento racional, y la profundidad de sus ojos escaneando el lugar alimenta su curiosidad insatisfecha y adormilada.

Le conoce, sus hazañas solo preceden su reputación de piloto perfeccionista, tenaz y trabajador. “ _Hunter_ ” le advirtió antes de llegar a _Top Gun_ , acerca de “ _King_ ” y del por qué su nombre evocaba a un personaje invencible y todopoderoso.

Oikawa Tooru salió de la nada, no sostenía sobre sus hombros un apellido heroico o una trascendencia familiar más allá de la que él mismo creaba para sí mismo. Inició su vida en la aviación como técnico auxiliar de mantenimiento, y movido más por su disciplina que por el talento natural, ascendió pacientemente puesto tras puesto hasta llegar aquí y competir por el lugar del mejor entre los mejores.

Fue ineludible que la necedad forjando sus acciones y el inconformismo inherente a él, encandilaran a Kageyama. Se sintió atraído sin siquiera verle y sin siquiera comprobar con sus propios sentidos la veracidad de las palabras que tanto le perseguían. Se fundió por horas intentando comprender la ansiedad que le carcomía por conocerle y hablarle, estrecharle la mano, verle pilotear. Creyó como un vil adolescente enamoradizo que quizá si le veía y no lucía atractivo como las voces rumoreaban, terminaría por fin esa devoción teñida de anhelo que ahora le acompañaba a donde fuera; y, no obstante, bastó verle llegar para atarse irremediablemente a su misteriosa y hostil sonrisa.

\- “ _Hollywood_ ” es él de quién habla “ _Panther_ ” ¿Verdad? Tiene cara de malvado – masculla Hinata, afilando sus rasgos e intentando lucir más peligroso. Algo que desalentó Kageyama con una mirada incriminadora. – No me mires así, no quiero que en esta base me estén llamando “ _camarón_ ” o “ _chibi-chan_ ”. Me haré una imagen de hombre fuerte y rudo, ya verás, el navegante táctico más temido de _Top Gun_ –

\- “ _Cougar_ ”– saludó Kageyama al notar como se acercaban a hablar con él. Sus ojos se desviaron a la figura escrutiñadora que acompañaba al RIO, quién le devolvió la mirada sin titubear. Era devastadoramente sensual y enigmático, simplemente no había calificativo que pudiera hacerle justicia al piloto principal de Iwaizumi, pensaba fugazmente _“Hollywood”_ siendo abatido por el encanto natural de “ _King”_. – Usted debe ser _“King”_ ¿Verdad? He escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted… -

-Espero que cosas buenas “ _Hollywood_ ”. Me atormentaría bastante saber que una mala reputación acompaña mi carrera como piloto – sonríe despóticamente Oikawa, desencadenando una reacción matizada de vergüenza, reproche, deseo. Kageyama llegaba a ser muy obtuso en cuánto a captar la intención de las palabras, no lograba empatizar con las motivaciones ocultas; y, sin embargo, viendo ese semblante de superioridad interpelando por su atención, supo que ese comentario se dirigía únicamente a él. – Lamentablemente a pocos les importa lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser en el aire y se aferran a la idea de ser pilotos. Tiránico ¿No crees? –

- _Oi, oi…_ No busques problemas desde ya – advierte “ _Cougar_ ” pronunciando su entrecejo aún más. – Demostrarás que mereces este premio volando, no buscando rencillas estúpidas… -

\- ¡ _Oikawa-san!_ – interrumpe Tobio, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos repletos de una ilusión que sorprende a todos en los casilleros. – Solo quiero decirle que trabajare fuerte para ganar y demostrar que soy digno de pertenecer aquí, con los mejores. –

_Con usted._

-Sabes que solo hay un lugar para un equipo ¿verdad? – “King” esgrime una sonrisita burlona, antes de ponerse las gafas de aviador y abandonar el lugar con su nueva indumentaria en mano.

-Ya pusiste cara de idiota, Kageyama. Vas a ser todo lo posible para impresionar al villano de Disney, lo veo – Hinata sigue la trayectoria que mantiene enclaustrado el interés de su compañero, y con una palmadita leve en la espalda, conspira junto a él en su interesante propósito – Conmigo ganarás todo. Si llevo mis medias de la suerte para las pruebas, les arrebataremos ese puesto de instructores. ¡No lo dudes! –

→──✦──←

-Todos los chicos de tu edad están bailando y bebiendo. – su voz retumba en un decibel bajo, torturante para los sentidos de “ _Hollywood_ ” quién debe acercarse lo suficiente para percibir su perfume amaderado y de jazmín. Hipnotizante. – ¿Qué haces aquí conversando con un hombre que puede superarte en edad y experiencia? –

-Tengo curiosidad por usted – confesó Kageyama tranquilamente, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia a las palabras. No obstante, Oikawa deja de tararear la canción de fondo y enfoca su mirada en el rostro juvenil de “ _Hollywood_ ”, examinándole, hurgando en el azul oscuro de sus ojos, en el perenne surco de sus cejas enfadosas. – Hay muchos rumores sobre usted ¿sabe? –

\- ¿Cuál es el que más te llama la atención, chico? –

El traje blanco lo hace lucir más varonil y maduro de lo que puede llegar a ser un niñato como él. La tela le abraza briosamente, encajando a la perfección con el largo de sus brazos fuertes y con la firmeza de sus piernas duramente entrenadas. Ha cuidado hasta el último detalle, lo nota en como el kepi se adhiere estático en su cabello azabache, y en el brillo impecable de sus zapatos.

No se atreverá a declararlo en voz alta jamás, pero no le molesta contemplarlo por más tiempo. Aborrece la fascinación que despierta su imagen, y sin perjuicio de lo anterior, abraza la idea de seguir bebiéndose el atractivo físico que derrocha el muchacho menor.

-Entre muchas cosas… Han mencionado que tiene un pésimo gusto musical y que su canción favorita es _“Like a Virgin”_ de Madonna –

La cabeza de Oikawa queda estática, y su sorpresa se desliza culposamente por el rostro contrito. Creía que Kageyama mencionaría su experiencia laboral y estudiantil, o indagaría sobre las estrategias de ataque hechas en campo y que representan información muy importante para cualquier estudiante de Top Gun, o incluso que preguntaría de su crecimiento exponencial en la base donde permaneció por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba sentado escuchando la bobería más absurda jamás escuchada en su vida

\- ¿Quién ha sido capaz de decir que tengo un pésimo gusto musical? ¿Alguien criticó el himno de Madonna? ¡Fue número 1 en los Billboard! –

Las risas de ambos ebullen al unísono y las copas de agua fueron vaciadas en un brindis desinteresado. El duelo de miradas se tiñó pronto de una amalgama de complicidad, distensión y _casi_ _casi_ , una inocente declaración de coqueteo. ¡Mierda! ¡Si que había química¡ ¡Podían sentirla mientras esta hacía colisionar sus respiraciones pacíficas en un peligroso tornado, podían percibirla en la mirada recelosa del otro sobre sus labios, aguardando el momento justo para dar inicio a la cacería.

Y sin embargo nada de eso pasó, porque Hinata abruptamente interrumpió el momento íntimo. Sus alaridos y su voz desgarrándose en la nueva canción que pululaba en las emisoras de radio _“Girls just wan to have fun”_ de Cyndi Lauper, despertó a los dos muchachos del letargo momentáneo. A su lado, sin su kepi y las mangas arriba dejando entrever sus sólidos brazos estaba Bokuto coadyuvando el horroroso concierto.

La efervescencia de la bebida no llegaba a asaltarles, pero tampoco llegaba a ser la adecuada para presentarse al día siguiente a tomar clases. 

\- ¡Oi! No se te olvide que mañana tenemos nuestra primera lección. No vayas a llegar ebrio – reprendió Kageyama, su cuerpo aún atraído a la cálida presencia de su compañero de bebida. No hizo ningún intento de alejarse, aún cuándo la cercanía podía llegar a ser incriminadora. “ _King_ ” tampoco amagó su ausencia, permaneció allí añorando la atención que Kageyama le privó por hablar con “ _Crow_ ”.

Oikawa se encandila pronto por la sonrisa tontuela que esgrime _“Hollywood”_ para con _Chibi-Chan,_ y no puede evitar acompañarla con una risita divertida que llega hasta sus ojos y se desvía en el rubor intenso acumulándosele rápidamente en sus pómulos. Siente la atracción suscitándose desde muy profundo de su ser, reconociendo de inmediato el hecho innegable de que Kageyama es jodidamente atractivo y es su tipo.

Sin duda.

\- _“Hollywood”_ deberías de cuidar a tu pequeño cuervo. No vaya a ser que termine ganando esta competencia antes de tiempo. – desliza las palabras en un arrullo calmado e infectado de sensualidad. Sus dedos se deshacen de la mugre inexistente que hay en el pulcro traje blanco del rival, para finalmente verlo muy fijamente a los ojos y verificar allí en los irises brillantes el mismo deseo que blande dentro de su pecho trémulo. – Ya veremos si tú y _Chibi-Chan_ están a la altura de _Top Gun_ –

\- “ _King_ ” muchos éxitos para usted y “ _Cougar_ ”, necesitarán suerte para ganarnos en el aire – menciona Kageyama con ese mismo tono fanfarrón, antes de abandonar el lugar con un bobalicón Hinata. La mirada desafiante que le dedica después, serpentea por todo el cuerpo de Oikawa, quien siente un escalofrío como respuesta natural ante el caos que responde al nombre de Kageyama Tobio.

→──✦──←

-Es evidente que las aeronaves _F5_ no tienen las proporciones del _MiG 28._ Es objeto de estudio en la actualidad que los _MiG 28_ tengan problemas con la inversión de sus tanques, y por lo tanto no logren hacer maniobras de _G negativo._ – la ingeniera aeroespacial, _Kiyoko- san_ expone a continuación de su explicación un extensivo diagrama con las diferencias entre las dos aeronaves de combate. – Conforme a las normas físicas de… -

-Kiyoko-san lamento diferir con usted. Pero de hecho si ha sido posible determinar que el _MiG 28_ pueda realizar esa maniobra de _G negativo. –_ la voz calma de _“Hollywood”_ interrumpe la explicación copiosa de “ _Dove_ ”, quien le observa a través de sus gafas cuidadosamente. – He sido testigo de que esa maniobra _si_ se puede hacer –

-Puedo asegurarle que no, teniente. Tengo información suficiente para confirmar que esa maniobra no es posible en aeronaves de ese tipo… -

-Estuve ahí, también ingeniera. En la aeronave que realizó ese vuelo, fui el RIO de esa operación – menciona “ _Crow_ ”, deshaciéndose de las gafas que ocultaban su obvio desvelo. No obstante, los ojos cafés se enfrentan a la mirada sorprendida de Kiyoko-san quién revolotea su atención en Kageyama.

\- ¿Así que fue usted quién piloteó en esa operación, teniente _“Hollywood”? –_

-Si, ingeniera. – la voz trastabilla un poco, pero se mantiene en el mismo tono ronco y precavido que Oikawa conoce bien. Sus ojos se detienen en la figura de Kageyama ataviada en el mono de aviación y en la cremallera desajustada que da vía libre a las clavículas apetitosas del joven piloto. Sonríe frívolamente mientras se dispone a decirle a “ _Cougar_ ” que no le espere, que él sabría alcanzarlo en los casilleros después de clase. – Fue de hecho justo después de la retirada de _“Viper”._ Pero usted sabe más que nadie que por tratarse de operaciones aéreas militares, no puedo hablar de ellas. Son confidenciales. –

-Necesitare su valioso aporte para una próxima ocasión, teniente “ _Hollywood_ ”. Me interesa bastante su experiencia. – Kiyoko-san recoge sus pertenencias y se despide de todos con su semblante serio. El ambiente se dispersa de inmediato y así mismo cada estudiante de _Top Gun_ , lo hace.

No obstante, Oikawa espera a Kageyama en la salida del hangar, escaneándolo de pies a cabeza mientras se aproxima a él. - ¿Con qué confidencial, teniente? –

- _“King”_ me sorprende que estuviera aquí aguardando – el movimiento que hace su mano peinando el cabello desenfadado, logra que el mono de Kageyama se abra más y deje a la intemperie el surco de sus pectorales fuertes y vigorosos. Tooru cree salivar por la imagen seductora que se antepone frente a él, mientras su lengua se alimenta con el ansía de probar las gotas de sudor que exuda ese libidinoso cuerpo, inconsciente de lo que provoca en él. – Cada viaje piloteado por nosotros debe ser secreto, usted mejor que nadie lo sabe teniente –

-No hay nada confidencial para mí, _“Hollywood”._ Trabajar en el área de rescate y estrategia de la base más importante del país, me hace inmune a esa palabra. Me llama la atención el desconocer sobre el caso del _MiG 28_ , y más aún cuando dedique muchísimo tiempo de estudio a cada uno de los pilotos de este escuadrón. –

-Por eso está tan seguro de que ganará, porque tiene una ventaja considerable sobre los demás ¿verdad? –

La risa juguetona de Oikawa se extiende por el trayecto de la base, el café de sus irises no se despega ni un instante de cada expresión que le regala Kageyama.

Controla hasta el mínimo cambio en el semblante de _“Hollywood”_ y es inevitable que le guste eso, llevar las riendas hasta de lo que pueda pensar el piloto más prometedor de _Top Gun_.

-Por supuesto, no apostaría sin tener ases que jugar. ¿No crees “ _Hollywood_ ”? – su boca se acerca a la enrojecida oreja del teniente, y en un susurro pecaminoso le confiesa: - ¿Sabes? Entre mis búsquedas encontré que te gusta muchísimo “ _The Doors_ ”. Fascinante si me lo preguntas –

Kageyama no puede contener una risotada al escuchar la broma que le devuelve Oikawa. Ni un poco está acostumbrado a disfrutar genuinamente de algún comentario, y, sin embargo, ahí está intercambiando chistes, sintiéndose atraído, dejándose seducir sin temor alguno. – Son interesantes averiguaciones las suyas, “ _King”_. Información confidencial sin dudas –

-Puedo seguir compartiendo mis averiguaciones contigo si tanto son de tu agrado – los dedos delgados y elegantes del piloto mayor deslizan una nota discreta en su libro de trabajo, mientras su voz delinea cada temblor que sufre su cuerpo allí en las entradas de las duchas. – Sólo no llegues tarde a nuestra cita, “ _Hollywood_ ” –

→──✦──←

El sol irradia fuertemente sobre la densa arena que funge como cancha de volleyball improvisada; aun así, eso no es impedimento para que los tenientes de la Academia _Top Gun_ continúen el partido encarnizado que llevan a cabo. Apenas con los jeans puestos y nada más que ello, los dos equipos disfrutan de estos días de libertad que sus deberes como aviadores les brindan. “ _Silver_ ” y “ _Panther_ ” se anteponen a “ _Hollywood_ ” y “ _Crow_ en esta partida, con una sincronía igual de escalofriante a la que demuestran en el aire sobrevolando sus F5.

\- ¡Yeiiiih! ¡Eso es “ _Silver_ ”! Increíble remate recto… Que no hubiese sido posible sin mi bloqueo sensacional – celebra Kuroo mientras choca los puños con su mejor amigo y señala a Hinata burlonamente – Le contaré detalle por detalle a _Moonshine_ de esta hazaña histórica que logramos Bo y yo. Y disfrutará muchísimo de tu derrota, no hay duda –

\- ¡Danos la revancha! ¡Esta vez si te venceremos, cabeza de pollo! – amenaza “ _Crow_ ”, mientras corre detrás de un Kageyama que ya está abandonando la cancha de arena. - ¡Hey, Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas _Bakeyama_? No me puedes abandonar en esta revancha. Será una pesadilla mi cena de navidad con Tsukishima burlándose de mí y de mi derrota –

-Lo siento Hinata, debo irme. Tengo un compromiso urgente y… - “ _Hollywood_ ” observa su reloj de pulsera, maldiciendo la tardanza con la que va a su destino. – Estoy demasiado atrasado. Pero no te preocupes, sabrás hacerle frente a Tsukishima y su retorcido humor negro en navidad –

-Sabes cómo es – señala Hinata mientras le pasa la camisa y la chaqueta de cuero a Kageyama, para así ayudarle a agilizar su partida – Llegará y me dirá lo pésimo que soy, después sacará comentario tras comentario; y nadie le dirá nada porque está embarazada. ¡Es injusto! –

-Deja a “ _Hollywood_ ” que se largue tranquilo. Yo seré tu compañero en este partido, “ _Crow_ ”. Así que alístate – ordena “ _Cougar_ ”, observando como los ojos inocentes de Hinata se endilgan de emoción. Sin dudarlo, Shouyo se despide por fin de Kageyama para dejarle junto a un Iwaizumi extrañamente cómplice – Es raro que “ _King_ ” no esté aquí jugando, con lo que le gusta el volleyball. Me ha mencionado que tiene una cita, y debe ser una muy importante si ha dejado estas partidas … –

\- ¿Le gusta el volleyball? – pregunta Kageyama ingenuamente, amarrando los cordones de sus botas militares, prestando atención por primera vez a la figura imponente de Iwaizumi deshaciéndose de su camiseta sin mangas.

\- Ajá, es su deporte favorito después de el de seducir muchachos inocentes – sonríe Iwaizumi, uniéndosele así a Hinata en la arena y dejando a un Kageyama totalmente desconcertado - ¡Hey “ _Hollywood_ ”! No llegues tarde, odia que lo hagan esperar. Así que corre –

→──✦──←

El rugir de su _Kawasaki_ contrasta entre la tranquila y elegante urbanización donde aparca. Mientras se acerca al timbre con la ferviente esperanza de que “ _King_ ” atienda la puerta y disculpe su tardanza, se da cuenta que incluso él logra desentonar con la pulcritud del lugar. Su apariencia rebelde y desaliñada altera la inmaculada fachada de esa casa grande y ordenada; eso lejos de fastidiarle, solo logra arrancarle una sonrisa de pura fascinación.

Puede escuchar el palpitar desaforado de su corazón, mientras intenta arreglarse un poco el cabello y parecer un niño bueno; no obstante, “ _Crazy for you_ ” de Madonna retumbando en el jardín trasero de la casa, se antepone a cualquier sonido a su alrededor, incluso al que delata el nerviosismo aprehendiéndole.

Encuentra la puertilla abierta y más delante de ella, la visión de unas largas piernas aguardándole. El cosquilleo serpenteándole por todo el cuerpo, parecen ahora explosiones descontroladas adormilándole la cabeza y la razón. No le parece fácil creer que Oikawa esté ahí frente a él en su look casual, luciendo más atractivo y adorable que nunca. Su cabello revuelto enmarcándole el masculino rostro, obnubilan a Kageyama, quién ante la visión, solo ansía acariciarle los labios hinchados y pasar los dedos por las hebras finas de esa melena café esperándole.

Su voz es claramente opacada por la de Madonna, pero eso no le impide a “ _King_ ” seguir la letra con precisión, agasajando con su lengua los tonos altos y bajos de la canción, logrando que la melodía suene más devastadora, más sensual en su boca. Tal vez sean imaginaciones suyas, y cree que así es, pero solo quiere deshacerse de esa campera de cuero porque el calor se vuelve demasiado insoportable.

- _Oikawa_ … - pronuncia agitado Kageyama, mientras toma asiento frente a él y le observa hacer. Su nombre se exhala como plegaria sin querer, tiñéndose inconscientemente de una necesidad que resulta vergonzosa, ansiosa.

-Trae la comida que está allí. Muero de hambre, _“Hollywood”_ y me has hecho esperar demasiado –

-.-.-.-.

-Si preguntas… No me molesta que hayas hecho una invitación en tu casa para saber sobre la maniobra de _G Negativo_. Después de todo es eso lo que me tiene aquí a tu lado – masculla “ _Hollywood_ ” lanzándose una pequeña uva a la boca y sonriendo cínicamente durante el proceso. Su cazadora negra ha terminado en el espaldar de la silla como ansió desde el principio, pero su cuerpo se refugió después de todo en la tibieza de Oikawa que ahora permanecía muy cerca compartiendo el mueble de mimbre.

\- ¿Puedo confesarte mi más profundo secreto para recompensarte esta atención? – Kageyama asiente, acercándose un poco para alcanzar las fresas que están junto a Oikawa, o de eso quiere convencerse porque honestamente no tiene nada que ver con ello – No soy un piloto con talento sobresaliente o natural. Es más, permanecería siempre en el montón si de eso dependiera la aviación, pero gracias a Dios no es así. Soy disciplinado, Kageyama. Amo lo que hago y me esfuerzo por ser el mejor –

-… Eso y que tienes información valiosa de cada uno de nosotros – juguetea “ _Hollywood_ ” sin sonar hostil o incriminador, solo disfrutando de como la risa de Oikawa se expande y lo noquea con su dulzura.

-Así es, “ _Hollywood_ ”, pero eso igual puedes notarlo en las pruebas alrededor de estas semanas. Me dedico a verlos volar, para entender cuál flanco atacar. Por ejemplo, ¿Sabías que “ _Bird_ ” es sumamente susceptible a los consejos de _“Wall”_? Si tensionas a Aone, Koganegawa y sus habilidades se van para abajo… - su índice se posa perspicaz en esos labios deliciosamente definidos; y ese mohín de concentración, terminan de atrapar a Kageyama en la atractiva trampa que es Oikawa Tooru – “ _Silver_ ” es muy voluble, emocional… “ _Panther_ ” debe ser muy paciente para calmar a Bokuto y salvar su propia vida en el aire -

-... ¿Podrías enseñarme eso qué haces? –

\- ¿Qué quieres qué te enseñe? Si son técnicas de aviación, de ninguna forma lo haré -

-Quiero que me enseñes cómo puedes ser tan empático con tus compañeros… Sacas lo mejor de cada RIO con el que has piloteado. – traga hondo, rompiendo por primera vez el contacto visual que mantenía con el hombre mayor – Yo… es que hmmm, he tenido… ¿inconvenientes? Si, tal vez esa es la palabra, con mis compañeros… No sé … -

-No sabes cómo decirlo. – Oikawa termina la frase, a la par que un asentimiento por parte de Kageyama le da la razón. Él sonríe comprensivo en una amabilidad que no es frecuente en él cuando habla con su rival – _“Hollywood”_ solo quiero que sepas que debes dejar los pesos muertos en el pasado, no atormentarte a ti ni a tu compañero del momento por sucesos desafortunados. Respeta tu trabajo y respeta a “ _Crow_ ” que ahora mismo está haciendo todo lo posible para ganar a tu lado, y, sobre todo, para festejarle en la cara a una tal _Tsukishima_ –

Ambos se ríen de Hinata, mientras permiten que la tensión desaparezca y el ambiente fluya en una tranquila charla. Las miradas al otro no cesan, la competencia matizada con un crudo deseo sexual vela los íntimos momentos de la conversación, convirtiendo así cada palabra y gesto en un arma de placer, dominación, control.

-Perdón por la demora – habla Kageyama demasiado cerca de Oikawa, respirando su aliento a fresas y menta, celebrando genuinamente con una sonrisa al notar como las pupilas consumen ferozmente el café de sus ojos grandes.

 _Excitación_.

-Perdón por ser tan directo “ _Hollywood_ ” – Tooru responde, lanzando el anzuelo al azul de su iris y enfocándose desvergonzadamente en los labios ansiosos de probarlo.

_Complicidad._

-No se disculpe “ _King_ ”. Sabremos cómo aliviar mi desconsuelo –

_Aceptación._

→──✦──←

\- “ _Hollywood_ ” a Mustang _Ghost_ _Rider_ , confirmen a cuántos nudos se encuentra la aeronave invasora. -

- _Ghost_ _Rider_ aquí. Confirmamos, 320 nudos de distancia. –

\- “ _Hollywood_ ”, el F14 está a nuestra derecha. Procederemos a no atacar, debemos proteger la posición de _“King” –_ menciona por el micrófono Hinata, mientras hace una revisión rápida del estado de la aeronave – Confirmo, tenemos insumos más que suficientes para contrarrestar y surtir apoyo ... –

\- ¡No! Vamos a disparar “ _Crow_ ” – su voz interrumpe la perorata del RIO. El rumbo del avión cambia drásticamente y pronto están encaminándose a perseguir el _F14_. – Permiso para disparar solicitado, _Ghost Rider_ –

\- ¡Negativo “ _Hollywood_ ”! Diríjase a escoltar la posición de “ _King_ ” y “ _Cougar_ ” –

-Trae tu jodido trasero aquí, “ _Hollywood_ ”. Estamos en posición para disparar nosotros, así que cuídanos la espalda – exclama “ _King_ ”, su voz frenética y frustrada se eleva en la cadena de comunicación contigua. “ _Sand Wolf_ ” maldice taciturnamente en su altoparlante y repite la instrucción una vez más – “ _Hollywood_ ” diríjase a escoltar la posición de “ _King_ ” y “ _Cougar_ ” ¡Ahora! –

\- “ _Hollywood_ ” están bajo ataque aéreo. Preciso de acompañar maniobra defensiva –

-Posición para disparar, “ _Ghost Rider_ ” solicito permiso nuevamente –

Kageyama había señalado ya el blanco. La persecución se mantenía en el mismo ritmo constante e intenso, la aeronave serpenteaba el vuelo del enemigo magistralmente y las habilidades de “ _Hollywood_ ” eran sencillamente incontestables. Sonrió maliciosamente, apuntando con desparpajo al avión rival y, sin embargo, la hilera de blasfemias se antepuso por toda la línea de altoparlantes a avasallándolos de pura tensión y rabia.

\- “ _King_ ” y “ _Cougar_ ” fuera de combate. El equipo de “ _King_ ”/“ _Cougar_ ” y “ _Hollywood_ /“ _Crow_ ”, pierde la misión del día. – “ _Sand Wolf_ ” menciona aburridamente a través de los micrófonos – El equipo de “ _Silver_ ”/“ _Panther_ ” y “ _Rolling Thunder”/_ “ _Ace_ ” se lleva los puntos. Felicidades y lo que sea. –

.-.-.-.-.-

-No sé a qué estabas jugando “ _Hollywood_ ” ¡Nos costaste puntos valiosos el día de hoy! – incrimina “ _Cougar_ ”, la paciencia que usualmente destila se ve reemplazada por una evidente molestia. El cabello azabache húmedo oculta la expresión de los ojos oscuros, pero Hinata junto a él se ve auténticamente triste. Kageyama sabe cuán importante ha sido Iwaizumi en la carrera de su RIO durante estos últimos días, y la idea de interponerse en la relación amigable de ambos le desespera.

\- ¡Si esto hubiese sido real “ _Cougar_ ” y yo no estaríamos ahora mismo contando la historia! ¡Mierda! ¡Era una sola jodida instrucción, “ _Hollywood_ ”! –

-Se demoraron en disparar, se me ocurrió simplemente hacerlo y ya –

\- ¡Claro que nos demoramos, niño! ¡Teníamos a un maldito _F14_ encima de nosotros apuntándonos! … Si, un maldito _F14_ del que ustedes debieron salvaguardarnos. - interpela Oikawa, empujando su casillero y caminando hasta la salida, profundamente iracundo y abatido – No sé tú, amigo; pero debes pensar más en las vidas que salvas que en la gloria que te llevas en el cielo –

.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué están observando en el plano tridimensional proyectado? – pregunta “ _Dove_ ”, subiendo sus gafas por el puente delgado de su nariz. La concentración de la joven tutora se dirige a “ _King_ ”, quien solicita la palabra.

-Claramente, es una figura imprudente y peligrosa la del vuelo dirigido por “ _Hollywood_ ”. Es evidente que, si la situación amerita un rescate, se debe dar prioridad a toda maniobra que sirva de soporte al compañero en el aire. Observamos que el _F14_ pudo haber cesado el acercamiento de “ _Rolling Thunder_ ”/“ _Ace_ ” para con la nave de “ _King_ ”/“ _Cougar_ ”; y de esta forma, haber conseguido el contrataque ideal, teniendo a las dos aeronaves indemnes. Esto es el ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer –

-No hay tiempo de pensar ahí, si lo haces puedes morir. Lo sabes mejor que nadie, “ _King_ ” – explica calmadamente “ _Hollywood_ ” sin detenerse a observarlo, enfocándose así en el rostro calculador de la instructora.

-Es mucho el riesgo para un avión de 30 millones ¿No cree, teniente? Es importante entender que, bajo un ataque, es inadmisible abandonar al compañero de escuadra. Estamos en una operación de reconocimiento y rescate, que quiere poner a salvo ambos aviones para solicitar refuerzos… -

\- ¡Hey “ _Hollywood_ ”! – le llama “ _Ace_ ”, interrumpiendo en un susurro la atención que Kageyama mantiene en la clase – No cualquiera se arriesga a estas maniobras y solo esa valentía ya tiene validez. No te desanimes. –

Tobio respondió con un asentimiento sin ánimo y lánguido, que veló su semblante durante toda la clase de vuelo. Las palabras de “ _Dove_ ”, pero sobre todo las de “ _King_ ”, le dejaron un mal sabor que lo acompañaron hasta el final. La sensación cerniéndose sobre él, solo podía describirse como una incomodidad perpetua mezclada con culpa continua y la soledad conocida tornándose más apremiante. El cúmulo de emociones rastreras subieron rápidamente por su esófago, provocándole arcadas, aplastando su espíritu con desazón, decepción y tristeza, una profunda e intensa que no se deshizo de él, ni siquiera cuando “ _King_ ” le persiguió hasta el parqueadero después de la clase.

\- ¡Teniente! - grita Oikawa, mientras camina detrás de él a través del largo pasillo que da a la salida. A Kageyama no le importa ni un poco lo que tenga que decirle, para él todo quedó claro en los reclamos suscitados durante la clase y posterior al vuelo desastroso que arrebató a ambos equipos puntos valiosos. Aún después de todo y con la furia que se conglomeraba, no se arrepentía ni un poco de su maniobra, estaba seguro que estaba en lo correcto, que era lo que debía hacer. - ¡ _Hollywood_! –

Mientras se sube a su _Kawasaki_ , un Tooru agitado llega hasta él con su ridículo y atractivo rostro emanando altivez. Era doloroso verle nuevamente después de como habían terminado las cosas entre ambos en las duchas, recordaba aún el enojo con que increpó su profesionalismo en el aire y como siquiera insinuó que no le importaban sus compañeros, _que no le importaba él_. ¡Carajo! Era un infierno sentirse tan atraído por su rival directo. La frustración no le permitió ni siquiera escuchar la voz de Oikawa deslizándose precariamente entre el rugido incesante del motor. - ¡Teniente! ¿Quieres que me retracte de lo que dije previamente? ¡No lo haré! Esa es mi opinión profesional, pusiste en riesgo a tus compañeros y a mi… -

“ _Hollywood_ ” ni se inmuta por las explicaciones inocuas de Oikawa, solo apremia a su motocicleta a avanzar dejando la figura del rival atrás, sin nada más que su mirada gélida observando a través de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.

No tiene la necesidad de voltear o mirar su retrovisor, sabe que el elegante y sofisticado auto de Oikawa le sigue imparable a través de las calles, incluso creando caos a su paso, sabe también que la obstinación de su rival no tiene límites, que le alcanzará hasta el fin del mundo, con su boca sensual, su mirada falaz, su deseo perverso…

Se baja de la moto fastidiado, no espera a que “ _King_ ” descienda del vehículo y para increparle: - ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que soy imprudente? ¡Cuando vuelo, mi tripulación y cualquiera que esté en mi avión son lo primero! –

\- ¡No me importa lo que diga teniente, terminaré de explicar lo que quise decir en los baños y durante clases… ¡Mi análisis de su técnica es correcta… Inclusive mi enojo por habernos hecho perder puntos es más que válido! – Oikawa cierra la puerta del auto, iracundo, gritando ferozmente sin permitir que la furia que emana de Tobio le amedrente ni un poco.

\- ¡No me digas, Tooru! –

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!, pero oculte algo más… Creo que eres un piloto demasiado bueno y que tu estrategia a pesar de lo arriesgada fue una decisión valiente, pero no podía decirlo – su voz se quiebra, convirtiéndose de esta manera en un hilo de palabras tenues y cálidas, dichas lo suficientemente alto como para que solo “ _Hollywood_ ” pueda escucharlas atentamente –Tengo miedo de que todos pudieran descubrir lo que me está matando hace mucho tiempo… No quería que supieran cuán enamorado estoy de ti –

→──✦──←


End file.
